Motu Patlu
Motu Patlu is an Indian anime television series airing on Nick India alongside Gattu Battu. ''Often referred to as a knockoff of ''Gattu Battu, Motu Patlu ''aired first in India and is loosely inspired ''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure ''by Japanese writer Hirohiko Araki. Synopsis The story revolves around the friends Motu, a samosa fetishist, and Patlu, a cancer patient, living in the fictional region of Furfuri Nagar. The show focuses on their misadventures and abhorrent incompetence, only to save themselves by pure chance. Characters '''Motu' is mainly the black sheep of the duo, unintentionally creating problems while Patlu is always the one to solve them. He also has an extreme fetish (or addiction) to samosas. He is often seen wearing a red shirt. He is depicted as extremely afraid of mice. His father is believed to have been abducted by extraterrestrials from Axar during his search for extraterrestrial lifeforms in the universe. He is one of two characters in the series to master "Ripple". Patlu He is often portrayed as the smartest guy in the city. He often gets into trouble along with Motu but he manages to help himself and Motu when they land in trouble. He always advises Motu to be in their normal track and thus lead a "quiet" life, but he can always be coaxed (or forced) by Motu into helping him. He dislikes samosas but loves to read newspapers. It is also believed that his grandfather was a boxing champion and had a recipe for procuring extraordinary strength, which is later discovered by Motu. He wears a yellow tunic with orange leggings, brown-framed glasses, and brown shoes. His desire for a quiet life is an allusion to the central antagonist of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable, Yoshikage Kira. Other characters that aid them or unfortunately get involved in their ongoing misadventures include: * Ghasitaram, the series equivalent to George Costanza from Seinfeld, * Chingam, an overconfident braggart police inspector, * and Dr. Jhatka, an incompetent scientist However, Ghasitaram at times misdirects and swindles them by making them try Dr. Jhatka's vast repertoire of quirky gadgets and gizmos. The main antagonist of the series is a criminal named "John the Don" who is always accompanied by his two dull-witted henchmen, Number One and Number Two. John intends to become a don, but his plans always fail due to the "heroic" actions of Motu and Patlu, who trap and expose him and his plans. He has a horrible speech impediment that makes him sound like he's having a stroke. He is the only other character that has mastered solar karate as seen in this clip Samosas Samosas are Motu's favourite food, and he frequently tries to steal them from the local Chaiwala who makes the best samosas in the city. After Motu eats samosas, he temporarily gains more energy and strength than he normally has.This plays into the section of the fandom that have feeder, weight gain, and vore fetishes from seeing Motu inhale copious amounts of these baked goods. References in Gattu Battu As stated above, the series is compared to Gattu Battu and this comparison has not gone unnoticed by the series creators. In fact, it is often asserted that the Fat Henchmen are parodies of the title characters. The only evidence for this lies in their outfits (red and yellow respectively) and the fact they both came in second in a regional power bottom competition. Other characters seem almost analogous. For example, Chingam appears to be the inspiration for Inspector Manmani, as well as Jhatka is for Dr. Bhatawadekar. The major differences is that Chingam is comparatively competent and neither of the ''Motu Patlu ''characters would associate with known war criminals. The Bussy Motu pulled out of Patlu's pleasure funnel, and his cock had gotten quite big. It was not a problem even as he went deeper and deeper inside, as his orgasmic knot grew larger, and larger, and eventually he exploded all the way to the core and spattered his manhood on the other side of the entrance. "Ahhhh," he moaned in his sleep, as he slowly got back up. "That was awesome, you were incredible!" Patlu commented as he sat up, as he watched his friend go limp in his arms, as he pulled out his own cock out and placed it in his hands. That was an extremely hot thing to watch, and that was just a preview of how amazing it would be to have a cock in everyone's hands. Patlu moved his other hand inside his pocket, and quickly picked out a cigarette, he did not want to wait to pass out but wanted to be able to have sex soon after so that he could keep his friends company. After putting his phone together, he went down to the table and picked up his drinks.Category:Ascended Being Category:Cast Category:Characters